The International Neurotoxicology Association (INA, formed in 1983) is a small, dynamic organization with about 150 members from 26 countries. The 10th meeting of INA, "Neurotoxicology: from molecules to human behavior and clinical disorders" will be held from June 26-July 1, 2005 in Porvoo, Finland. The meeting will integrate molecular biological, basic science, animal studies and clinical human studies with the intent to promote mutual understanding and interactions between the different subdisciplines. Participants will include scientists from academia, government and industry with interests in basic, occupational, clinical and regulatory toxicology. One component of the meeting, initiated in 2001, is a student/postdoctoral symposium to encourage further development of junior investigators in this field. The overall aims of the meeting are to 1) highlight new findings in neurotoxicology, 2) promote the development of the field by hosting symposia speakers from multiple subdisciplines, 3) provide a collegial setting for developing working relationships among scientists from different countries, and 4) recruit and energize young investigators for a career in neurotoxicology. The following are specific symposium topic areas: 1) visual, auditory and olfactory neurotoxicity, 2) novel mechanisms of developmental neurotoxicity, 3) molecular mechanisms of action of newer insecticides, 4) neurotoxicants and chemical terrorism, 5) multiple chemical sensitivity, 6) vulnerability of brain barriers to toxicants and disease, 7) astrocytes in environmentally-induced neurologic disease, 8) pesticide neurotoxicity: epidemiology and toxicology, 9) neurotoxicology and neurology, and 10) risk assessment and individual susceptibility.